1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window latch for locking action between a pair of first and second meeting window stiles.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 10 of the accompanying drawings shows an example of a window latch comprising a hook-shaped cam keeper mounted on one of the meeting window stiles and a latch cam rotatably mounted on the other meeting stile for locking engagement with the cam keeper. When it is attempted to close the windows with the latch cam inadvertently remaining in its locking position, the latch cam collides with the cam keeper, with the result that the latch cam, the cam keeper, or both may be deformed, and the meeting stiles may be damaged. Proper latching action, then, cannot be obtained.
Where the window latch is operatively associated with means for shifting window sashes perpendicularly to their planes against the window frame for an increased degree of sealing therebetween, the latch cam includes an actuator shaft of square cross section received in a complementary hole in a mechanism for converting rotational movement of the actuator shaft to straight-line motion to be transmitted to the shifting means. Once the converting mechanism is placed in a meeting stile, it is difficult to ascertain only by looking at the complementary hole whether the mechanism is in its initial position before the latch cam is attached to the meeting stile. It has therefore been time-consuming to connect the converting mechanism properly with the shifting means.